Renji Meets His Match
by Chino Kusannagi
Summary: During the reconstruction of Soul Society following Muramasa's zanpkuto Rebellion Renji picks a fight with a female recent academy grad. This becomes a surprisingly big mistake as her abilities are more than Renji can handle. Told mainly from Kira's PoV as he reacts to/ponders his friend's interactions with her. Includes most of the main shinigami and zanpakuto at some point.


**Author's Note:**** I only own the original character I created, Kiara Otonashi. **It has been a while since I have seen the arc with Muramasa's zanpakuto rebellion so some characters may be a little out of character. This chapter mostly just sets up the rest of the story so there isn't much action just yet.  
Rated T to be safe. Based off an arc which appeared in the anime only.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Signs of Recovery**

Only days after the defeat of Muramasa Soul Society began to calm down.

'_With the exception of our zanpakuto appearing whenever they feel like it, this would be a fine day_,' thought Kira.

He was taking his usual walk around Seireitei, stopping by the barracks of his friends divisions. Sometimes he would watch the squads train or even help out as a referee for sparing matches. Then he would return to his own division to oversee his own squad's training. He typically finished by taking care of paperwork and other duties left to him as the acting Captain. Like the other shinigami, the zanpakuto rebellion had affected Kira. Seeing the devastation left behind, including the results of so many needless deaths bothered Kira. Knowing his own zanpakuto, Wabisuke, had contributed to the problem only made things worse.

Before all this happened Kira had a depressed look to him, but now he looked more depressed than usual. He needed to see signs of recovery among the squads to feel better. Drinking with Hisagi, Renji, Momo, and Matsumoto sure wasn't helping much. The occasions when Iba, Ikkaku, and Yumichika joined in weren't much better. Just one big gripe fest. All that did was make him spew nonsense and look like a fool with a hangover as a reward for his efforts.

One good thing Kira learned during his daily routine was that many of the injured were injured were starting to return to their squads. The second good thing he learned was that those of lower rank who survived the rebellion were showing signs of being stronger because of it. Some shinigami were rumored to have earned promotions and transfers to other squads because of their performance. As a result, part of Kira's routine revolved around watching those shinigami particular as he came to their respective barracks. Never did Kira approach them, he didn't feel he should. If they wanted to talk to him fine, but most of the other shinigami didn't take notice of him.

Since he was always so quiet (aside from when drunk) Kira never really stood out. Without his lieutenant badge other shinigami would never have guessed he was a high ranking officer. Not that it mattered to Kira. He preferred it that way. There were still people who did not trust his division after Captain (or should he say former Captain) Ichimaru's betrayal so he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Most of the time if he was noticed at all, it was because he was with Renji who seemed to draw attention to himself just by existing. It had been that way since they were at the academy together. Renji was easily noticed with all the tattoos, the wild hair, his loud voice, and his way of being unable to keep his emotions inside. Basically the opposite of Kira who was so conforming to norms he just blended in with the crowd.

Some days he envied his friend for those qualities, especially before that day. Now he was content with his near lack of presence because it helped him avoid pointless confrontations. Outside the walls of the Seireitei he was just another shinigami, not the right hand to a traitor. Now today, partially because of these wandering thoughts, Kira had deviated a bit from his normal routine by walking through the area where the bar he usually went with Renji and the other lieutenants was located instead of heading toward the 3rd division barracks. Without a real destination in mind he walked slowly through some of the side streets to see how the populace outside of Seireitei was getting along.

Apparently he wasn't moving fast enough for the shinigami behind him who was in a rush.

"Hey can I get by? I'm late and you're kind of in the way."

Unfortunately Kira was too lost in his own thoughts of the day's earlier events.

"Hello? Are you listening? I said move it! PLEASE!" the angry young female shinigami shouted impatiently.

Still Kira didn't respond because he hadn't heard her.

"Alright you asked for it. I tried being polite so this is all on you. Here I go!" Suddenly Kira was knocked to the ground as the other shinigami jumped on his shoulder in her attempt to vault over and past him.

"Next time listen when people are talking to you and you won't get hurt!" was all Kira could make out as the young woman ran off.

'_Who was that_?' Kira thought as he rubbed the sore spot on his right shoulder. It wouldn't be long before he found out.

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings," a low voice commented from the opposite end of the alleyway.

Kira looked toward the sound of the voice.

"Wabisuke?"

The gloomy materialized zanpakuto sighed.

"Yes, me. You were taking too long to return so I have come looking for you. Haineko-san and Tobiume-chan told me their wielders requested that you come to the Squad 10 barracks as soon as possible. Apparently many of the lieutenants are going there."

"Do you know why?" Kira asked.

Wabisuke shrugged.

"They did not say."

"They didn't say because the fools don't know," a now becoming familiar voice called out from behind the sword and its owner.

"Ah, Zabimaru, did Abarai-san tell you by any chance?"

"Yeah he told us. At least whatever he knew anyway, which wasn't much. And how many times have we told you to drop it with the Abarai-san. You two went to school together. There's no need to be formal" Chimpette complained.

"Then that jerk off up and left us without saying where the fights were gonna be!" whined Snakey.

"Fights?" Kira asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. I wanna see that chick that kicked Renji's butt do it again."

Kira was even more confused. None among their female friends had recently challenged Renji to fight that he could remember.

Chimpette decided to explain Snakey's comments.

"Some of the shinigami are getting reassigned and some academy grads still need to be placed. With all the deaths from our little rebellion there were plenty of openings in many of the squads. They are having formal sparring matches to determine where best to place everyone."

"Uh huh, uh huh. And some of the lieutenants were told to help out," Snakey cut in while bouncing on his tail.

"Only for those thought good enough for a seated officer's position so I'm told," Chimpette elaborated while pushing Snakey out of the way.

The two quickly started fighting as Snakey got on Chimpette's back while she tried to choke him with their chain.

"Perhaps the others thought you would want to see the contest. Squad 3 will most likely also be affected by the results, Wabisuke spoke softly.

Kira turned in the direction of the squad 10 barracks and started to leave with Wabisuke following close behind.

"He don't you guys go leaving us behind too!" Zabimaru called as they untangled themselves to run after the Squad 3 lieutenant and his zanpakuto.

"Can't you guys go any faster!" Snakey complained as Zabimaru caught up to them.

"I don't want to miss her fight!" the little snake continued.

Kira shot him a quizzical look.

"He means Kiara Otonashi, a recent grad of the academy and top of her class. She's said to be somewhat of a prodigy with Kidou and has a zanpakuto with unusual abilities,"Chimpette explained.

"She's the one who kicked Renji's ass in front of the squad when Rukia asked Byakuya to let her come with her when she visited."

'_That explains a lot_', Kira thought.

"You may go ahead if you like," Kira prompted, "we'll catch up."

Zabimaru didn't hesitate in leaving the others behind, causing Kira to sigh.

"We should try to hurry," Wabisuke stated.

"Why?"

"I have heard rumors that this girl's zanpakuto was one of the first to return to her wielder's command. They then went on to defend their fellow graduates. Even now it is said her zanpakuto can freely materialize when her wielder is in combat."

That was a lot for Wabisuke to say in so short a time. Kira took this to mean his sword was very interested in seeing the pair fight, but did not wish to hurry and in his haste leave his wielder behind. Kira decided to quicken his pace in order to reach the destination not far behind Zabimaru. The two used flash step to reach the Squad 10 barracks as quickly as possible. Kira felt a little guilty since Wabisuke had to carry the slab on his back and the heavy metal ball and chain, but his zanpakuto refused to be carried in sword form. When the pair arrived, Hisagi and Iba waved Kira over.


End file.
